The present invention relates to an electronic grip for a walking cane and more particularly, to an electronic grip for sensing body conditions or environmental circumstances.
Conventionally, it is difficult to easily measure physical body conditions because any measurement device must be attached to the body, resulting in difficulting in handling.
Further, conventionally, physically handicapped persons and senior citizens did not freely go out because the environment is unsuitable for them. As a result, they could not adapt themselves to the surrounding environment.
When the disabled person or the senior citizen goes out, it is usual to carry a cane for safety. However, the conventional cane cannot inform the user of the presence or absence of an obstruction and the physical condition of his body, so that he cannot freely go into the environment and the sphere of activity is decreased.